


The Cave

by NellieTrelawney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieTrelawney/pseuds/NellieTrelawney
Summary: Sybill woke with a start, gasping for air as the remnants of her nightmare began fading away. The sight of a dark lake and grotesque figures slowly blurred into complete darkness, the way her visions always did when they woke her in the middle of the night. They left her feeling weak and vulnerable, failing to recall much detail at all. This one was no different.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Sybill Trelawney
Kudos: 4





	The Cave

Sybill woke with a start, gasping for air as the remnants of her nightmare began fading away. The sight of a dark lake and grotesque figures slowly blurred into complete darkness, the way her visions always did when they woke her in the middle of the night. They left her feeling weak and vulnerable, failing to recall much detail at all. This one was no different. 

It took longer than it should have to realize she was still in bed, the lack of sunlight and glasses making it difficult to focus on her surroundings. If it weren't for the arms wrapped around her waist drawing her closer, she might have laid there in a daze for some time. 

"Reggie?" 

Her husband hummed softly in her ear, still clearly half-asleep. 

"Wha'?" 

Sybill sighed, leaning back against him as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Relief washed over her knowing he was safe and well next to her, but the image of rotting hands reaching out of those black depths kept her on edge. She hadn't dreamed about that particular one in nearly eighteen years. Was it even worth mentioning to him? 

"It's nothing, love. Go back to sleep." 

He inhaled deeply, stretching his limbs as he ignored her request. "Just a vision?"   
Her silence was all the response he needed. 

"How bad was it?" 

The Seer shook her head. Why was she Seeing that again? The vision that had left her sobbing on the floor so long ago as she begged Regulus to leave the country with her? She had screamed about dead bodies dragging him under to a watery grave, never allowing him to accomplish his sacrifice against his former master. They had left that night for France, not bothering to return even after the Dark Lord fell lest that nightmare plague her again. 

"The cave." Her voice cracked when she answered, fear seeping into her as the image returned. Even as she turned towards Regulus' warm embrace, the memory of cold damp air lingered on her skin. 

"What did you see?" he asked, rubbing her back in small circles as she trembled against him. 

"I..." Sybill faltered as soon as she began, struggling to remember the details. It hadn't been nearly as vivid as before, but it was familiar enough for her to know it was the same vision. "I don't remember much. Only flashes, but I know that's what it was. The cave, and the water, and the Inferi. But... but that's all I could see." 

Silence fell between them as Regulus considered her words, the room feeling cooler with each passing second. Sybill shivered, pressing closer to her husband. 

"You don't think... Reggie, please don't go after it again." A quiet sob escaped her when she thought about the possibility of losing him. Destroying the locket that contained a piece of the Dark Lord's soul wasn't worth that. Regulus shook his head and gently brushed a few tears from her face. 

"Maybe it isn't about me this time. You didn't see me in your dream did you?" 

"Well I... No, I guess I didn't." She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried concentrating on her dream. Had there been more to it that she couldn't remember? She was pulled from her thoughts when Regulus kissed her forehead. 

"Don't worry yourself over it, love," he murmured. "Even if it's the same vision, I'm not going anywhere." 

Sybill didn't protest as he kissed her. Tangling her fingers in his black hair, she forced her worries to the side. "I'm sorry, love," she murmured against his lips. "I just need to go back to sleep." 

Regulus smiled at his wife before kissing her once more. "We're safe," he mumbled as he drifted back to sleep. 

Sybill remained awake for a only a few minutes more, Regulus' light breathing finally lulling her to sleep. As her eyes flickered closed, the face of a young boy she had never met flashed in her mind. But come late morning, she would have no memory of that boy with the lightening scar.


End file.
